


Forbidden Love(Rewrite)

by StoryTeller419



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller419/pseuds/StoryTeller419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago Earthen (ponies), Skybound (Pegasi)and Magics (unicorns) live in peace and harmony. Until one day two clans that came from skybound and Magics, almost started a huge war will each other. No one knows how or why the war started. To avoid a civil war Princess Celestial made the two clans sign a treaty to claim peace between them once again. However things between Skybound's and Magics were never the same again. Due to the lack of trust Skybound's and Magics made one rule: No Magics or skybound can mate with each other. A thousand years later that rule still stands, however two star cross lover's take a chance and ignore this rule. Will these to put an end to this foolish hate and will be together in peace or will hate prevail and they die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love(Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS it's StoryTeller 419 :) I am doing a rewrite of this story. Yay 

  "Nature it so complex, yet so simple. It is not beautiful nor is it ugly, it simply nature. Nature doesn't have to listen to man, it just does what it wants to. It doesn't have to deal with everyday problems like going to school, dealing ignorance, having unrequited love or being... too shy" said a pink haired boy.

" I wish that I could be apart of nature or just be apart of something."said Butterscotch to himself. Butterscotch was a tall young man with pink wavy hair that covered one of his blue eyes.He wore pink collared shirt and beige knitted cardigan sweater with his both sleeves rolled up to his elbows,dark blue jeans with black converse's.

Butterscotch stood it the in park like he always did before he went back to school, it always seemed to sooth his first day back gitters. However it didn't time, he wondered why. Maybe it was because was his junior year or maybe it was...

 "Hey, Butterscotch come on we're gonna be late !" a voice yelled interrupting his thoughts.

 It was Rainbow Blitz, his best friend. He had spiky multicolored hair; he wore a t-shirt with a cloud with a lighting rainbow coming out of it; gray jeans with a red belt with spikes and blue converse's.

"Oh sorry Blitz. I'm coming " butterscotch said as he ran to meet his friend.  
  
As they walked to school, Blitz and Scotch talked about their summer and how fast it went by, they talked about school and what the were expecting this year to be like.

 " I can't wait to get to school !" Blitz cheered. "Woah Blitz, you usually hate school. Are you ok ?" said scotch with a surprise tone.

 " Haha very funny. I can't wait because of sports and the cute underclassmen girls. " blitz said with a huge smirk on his face.

" They're so cute I can't help it and neither can they. The ladies can't get enough of THE BLITZ !" he said with his crest puffed out.

"I'm pretty sure they can, I've had enough jus listin to ya, Blitz." said a deep southern voice.

"Oh hey AppleJERK ! How come you didn't drive us to school this morning !"Blitz huffed while pointing at Applejack.

" Cause we need to bulk up for this season an' my pick-up truck is in shop. " said AppleJack. Applejack stood a couple inches taller than the other two boys. He wore his favorite stetson hair with unruly blonde hair. Wearing a green and white cowboy shirt, blue jeans ripped jeans and brown cowboy boots.

"Hey AppleJack " Butterscotch said quietly.

"Hey Scotch" he waved. Are you ready this season ? " I guess so.

I've been practicing my shots over the summer."

As they entered the schools, Rainbow Blitz then saw a group of cute girl wave at him. Smiling he waved back and said "Yep! Its gonna be a good year."

Applejack and Butterscotch shook their heads at their friend.

"Let's go Blitz." Applejack said dragging him along. "We don't have time for ya to be get in trouble with those girls boyfriends.

"And we don't want you to get maced again." Butterscotch chimed.

"For last time... I was not maced! Blitz growled while trying to break free from Applejack's clutches. "She sprayed perfume in my eyes!"

"Oh yeah like that's any better!" Applejack laughed. "Ya were on the ground, holding your eyes an' crying like a lil' girl." " I WASN'T CRYING! MY EYES WERE IRRITATED!"

"People kept sayin' that poor girl or is it a boy? Applejack broke out into laughter. "They couldn't tell by you cryin! Hahaha!

"S-S-SHUT UP APPLEJACK!" Blitz spewed as he blushed from embarrassment. Hearing a whole bunch of guys gushing over some girls that walked by, the three boys turned.

However Blitz got a closer look, that was when he realized that these weren't just an ordinary group of girls.

They were the cheerleaders. The boys gaped at the sight of the girls.

" Whoa" they all said in unison. In the group was Lyra, Bon Bon, Sonata Dusk, Adaigo Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Rarity and leading them was Fleur de lis, the head cheerleader.

Wearing a snug pink tank top; purple pants and dark purple designed high heel boots. Her outfit made the boys stop and stare.

Some how getting out of AJ's clutches, Blitz decided to make himself known.

" Hey ladies you all don't look to good."

They all looked at him in confusions.

"You know what I recommend. .. heavy doses of vitamin BLITZ."he said with a cocky grin.

On the sidelines, AppleJack and Butterscotch just slapped their heads at their friend's ignorance.

Using her magic, Fleur lifted Blitz up and threw him to the side. Then turned and walked away.

" Playing hard to get huh." He said dusting himself off. Then he looked at the girls butts and said "Yep. Its definitely gonna be a good year. I'll tell you though Fleur one hot - " but his words were cut off by butterscotch giving him the death glare.

"I was just kidding Scotch. Geez. Chill."

"I can see why you like her Scotch, she very pretty an' a bit feisty. " said Applejack grinned.

"Yeah. Poor Scotch had a crush on her ever since 8th grade. Too bad we sky bound's can't hook up with magics." he said shrugging and shaking his head.

"Right Scotch. Butterscotch? You okay man?" Rainbow Blitz said shaking him.

However Butterscotch didn't notice his friends, he was to busy staring at the love of his life... fleur de lis.


End file.
